Culpa y café
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Entre medio de la culpa, los sentimientos más sinceros pueden brindar alivio y valor para enfrentar lo que sea, especialmente si esto se hace junto al ser amado.


**Culpa y café**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentaron en el bar de siempre, al lado de un gran ventanal. Yusuke y Kuwabara frecuentaban el lugar para hablar. Kurama a veces los acompañaba, y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Lo nuevo —la gran hazaña— era que Hiei también estaba con ellos ahora. Era la primera vez que entraba a uno de esos bares públicos. Le resultaba irritante y molesto por todas las personas alrededor hablando de puras idioteces y riendo de una forma estúpida y hasta grotesca.

Los humanos eran tontos, pensaba el demonio de fuego.

¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Porque los demás prácticamente lo habían llevado a rastras, pues hacía mucho que no tenían un encuentro.

—¿Qué van a pedir, señores? —preguntó un mesero.

—Un té de hierbas —pidió Kurama.

—Whisky doble —demandó Kuwabara.

El demonio zorro alzó una ceja. Era muy temprano para empezar a tomar.

El mesero esperó paciente los otros dos pedidos. Primero enfocó la mirada en el más pequeño de los tres. Hiei simplemente le lanzó una mirada asesina, espantando al empleado. Era claro que él no quería nada. Por último, miró a Yusuke, quien desde que habían llegado no había dicho ni una sola palabra, limitándose a mirar a través del cristal del ventanal.

Eso era sumamente extraño.

—Oye, Yusuke, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy callado —dijo Kurama.

—Seguro sigue mal por lo de Keiko —declaró Kuwabara.

Kurama lo miró como preguntando.

—Terminaron hace como cinco meses —explicó Kuwabara. Y desde ese entonces está así.

El mesero carraspeó.

—Oye, Yusuke, ya pide lo que vas a consumir —le espetó, pisándole un pie por debajo de la mesa.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor, acto seguido, Yusuke levantó un puño a punto de golpear a Kuwabara, pero se detuvo cuando salió de la absorción, y parpadeó como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miró al mesero y entendió que estaba esperando el último pedido que seguro era el de él.

—Quiero un café —finalmente habló.

Kurama y Kuwabara lo miraron desconcertados. Definitivamente estaba raro. Por otro lado, Hiei también pensaba que Yusuke no se comportaba como siempre, pero se mostraba neutral ante el espectáculo que había estado a punto de realizar con el bobo de Kuwabara.

—De acuerdo. Un whisky doble, un té de hierbas y un café —confirmó los pedidos que había anotado en una pequeña libreta que tenía en la mano.

—Gracias —dijo Kurama.

Y el mesero se marchó a traer las infusiones y el whisky.

—Así que... vas en serio con mi hermana... —soltó Kuwabara.

Hiei pareció sorprenderse por un instante, pero volvió a mantener su típico semblante de inmediato. Kurama seguía tranquilo y sereno, con la mirada fija hacia Kuwabara.

—Sí. Ya le he confesado mis sentimientos.

Ahora Hiei mantenía los ojos sobre Kurama. Pese a su imperturbabilidad, esa conversación había despertado un sentimiento de inquietud en el demonio de fuego.

Comenzaba a sentirse más molesto de lo que ya estaba por estar en ese lugar.

—No puedo creer que te guste mi hermana. Está completamente loca. ¿Qué fue lo que le viste?

—No creo que pueda explicártelo, Kuwabara. Shizuru es...

—Es como un demonio —completó él.

—...única —finalmente dijo Kurama.

Kuwabara alzó una ceja. Realmente no lo entendía.

—Pues ustedes dos, tendrán que tener mi aprobación antes de que ella acepte a uno.

Kurama parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué?

El mesero llegó con el pedido. Kuwabara tomó el primer trago, y luego habló:

—Hiei también está interesado en ella.

Kurama quedó estupefacto.

Un largo silencio.

¿Cómo es que Kurama nunca se había dado cuenta de eso?

—¿Es eso verdad? —inquirió el demonio zorro, con la mirada puesta sobre el demonio del Jagan.

Hiei miró para otro lado.

—No sé de qué diablos está hablando este idiota —se limitó a decir.

Kuwabara se levantó del asiento bruscamente.

—¡¿A quién le dices idiota, enano?!

—Kuwabara, tranquilízate, no podemos pelear aquí —declaró Kurama.

El aludido hizo caso a regañadientes.

—Hiei —dijo Kurama, mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza. El otro demonio tardó en regresarle la mirada, pero finalmente lo hizo—. Dime por qué Kuwabara está diciendo esto.

La mirada en ambos se sostuvo. Lo que vio Kurama fue un desconcierto disfrazado de hastío en el demonio del Jagan. Él estaba claramente molesto, pero también parecía sincero cuando había dicho que no entendía lo que el hermano de Shizuru había manifestado. Sin embargo, se limitaba al acostumbrado silencio frío y hostil porque, al parecer, había cosas que eran nuevas para él y no era capaz de comprender. Pero Kurama sí. Porque él se había criado en ese mundo, y había experimentado muchas cosas, y, sobre todo, conocía a Hiei.

—Kuwabara, ¿por qué dices que Hiei tiene interés en Shizuru?

—Pues porque está todo el tiempo siguiéndola. Escondido, claro, pero mi hermana me ha dicho que siempre siente su presencia cerca y cuando intenta acercarse a él para saber qué es lo que quiere simplemente desaparece.

—¿Es cierto? —quiso confirmar Kurama.

Otro silencio.

Pero ya todo estaba claro.

Hiei tan solo se puso de pie.

—Mukuro me llamó. Estaré en el Mundo del Mal.

—Sí, vete, y ni se te ocurra volver a molestar a mi hermana —le espetó. Luego tomó el segundo trago de whisky.

Y Hiei sonrió con suficiencia.

—Si yo quiero a tu hermana, la tendré —sentenció el demonio para luego irse.

Kuwabara profirió un raudal de insultos, pero el demonio ya había desaparecido.

—¡Ya, Kuwabara, cálmate! —exclamó Kurama.

Los ojos verdes del demonio zorro reflejaban cierta molestia que Kurama no podía evitar mostrar, contrario a aquella serenidad y cortesía que siempre portaba. Yusuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse a último momento, y se quedó mirando el café con fijeza.

—Sí, sí, ya me calmé —Y volvió a sentarse de mala gana.

—Yusuke, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? —preguntó Kurama.

—El rompimiento con Keiko lo dejó muy mal —declaró Kuwabara.

Pero Kurama dudaba de las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Yusuke?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Estoy bien, pero Keiko... ustedes...

Kurama alzó una ceja. Kuwabara miró a su mejor amigo confundido.

—¿Nosotros qué? —inquirió Kuwabara.

Yusuke rompió la fijeza de la mirada del café y tomó la taza con brusquedad para beber la infusión de una sola vez.

Ya parecía estar mejor.

—Nada. Ya vámonos que tengo que volver al trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tecleó un texto en el celular y lo envío. Hubo una respuesta inmediata de parte del receptor. Y luego de leerla, ella dejó el aparato arriba de la mesa.

El café ya estaba listo: dos tazas.

Minutos después, se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

—Hola —saludó él.

Ella prendió un cigarrillo.

—Creí que nunca ibas a usar esa llave que te di.

—Hiei se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No me importa —declaró despreocupada.

—A mí sí.

Yusuke se sentó en la mesa. Shizuru puso el café delante de él.

—Nunca hablé con él, pero no parece alguien que no sea capaz de aceptar las cosas como son —Dio una bocanada de humo.

—Si Hiei lo sabe, Kurama también lo hará.

—¿Y qué? Kurama tampoco es un niño.

—Jamás vi a Kurama interesado en nadie, Shizuru. Y contigo... él realmente está muy interesado en ti. Diría que él...

—¿Qué con eso? —Lo interrumpió—. Yo elijo con quien estar. Nunca interactué con Hiei, y jamás le di esperanzas a Kurama por más que se me haya declarado. Es un gran amigo. Nada más.

—De igual forma quiero mantenerlo en secreto por ahora.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo Hiei va a estar en el Mundo del Mal?

—No dijo.

—Bueno, en cuanto vuelva seguro volverá a seguirme para todos lados. No sé tú, pero yo ya estoy cansada. Quiero mandarlo al diablo.

Yusuke rodeó la taza con ambas manos. El líquido era cálido. Se sintió nostálgico y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro. Shizuru se dio cuenta por qué de aquella repentina expresión. Ella hizo lo mismo con su taza.

Ambos se sentían igual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Un café bien cargado —pidió.

—Enseguida, señor —dijo el mesero.

¿Señor? ¿Tan viejo se veía? Apenas había rozado los veinte años unos días atrás, cuando Keiko le había organizado una pequeña reunión en casa. Eso lo había hecho sentir la peor basura luego de lo que le había hecho ayer. Ella siempre había sido atenta y se había preocupado por él. La verdad es que Yusuke no entendía por qué los sentimientos que creía eran realmente profundos por ella habían ido muriendo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aunque había sido doloroso cortar con aquella relación, él creía firmemente que había sido lo mejor a dejar pasar el tiempo.

El mesero el café y lo puso en la mesa.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor?

—No —repuso.

—Otro café —pidió la recién llegada antes de que el mesero se marchara. Y luego se sentó frente a Yusuke.

—Sí, señora.

Una vena en la sien se le hinchó a la fémina.

—Vuelve a decirme señora y te quedas sin dientes.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mesero.

—C-Como di-diga, señorita.

—Mucho mejor —dijo ella a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo.

Yusuke quedó sorprendida de verla.

—¿Shizuru? —alzó una ceja.

—Te ves deplorable. ¿Una mala noche?

Pasó varios segundos antes de que le contestara.

—Algo así. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Ella dio una bocanada de humo.

—A veces desayuno aquí antes de ir a trabajar.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. Frecuentamos este lugar con Kuwabara —declaró a la vez que miraba a través del ventanal.

—Oh, claro, lo había olvidado.

Yusuke tomó un sorbo del café.

Terminó quemándose el labio superior.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Shizuru dio otra bocanada de humo.

—Estás bastante distraído hoy.

—Supongo. No dormí bien.

—Entiendo, lo de Keiko fue difícil.

Yusuke la miró con fijeza y una seriedad sobrecogedora. Pero Shizuru ni se inmutó.

—Kuwabara ya te fue con el chisme.

—Fue Keiko.

Silencio.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Yusuke. Tenía el semblante de siempre, pero esta vez traía cierta melancolía en la mirada.

Ella dio otra bocanada de humo. El mesero ya estaba de vuelta con otra taza de café. Se marchó luego de ponerla en la mesa.

—Triste —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Y es normal, el chico con quien esperaba casarse rompió con ella.

Una puñalada de culpa le atravesó las entrañas.

—No fue mi intención herirla.

—Está bien. No te estoy reclamando ni nada. Tú sabrás por qué lo hiciste.

—Para no seguir lastimándola.

—¿La estabas lastimando? Ella parecía feliz.

Yusuke se quedó callado por largo rato antes de contestar.

—La estaba engañando.

Esta vez fue ella quien hizo silencio. Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y encendió otro.

—Entonces fue mejor que terminaras con ella.

—Yo... ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. Keiko es muy importante para mí, pero...

—Entiendo, no tienes que explicarme nada. A veces simplemente los sentimientos cambian.

Shizuru tenía razón, pero eso no era todo. Los sentimientos de Yusuke no solo habían cambiado, sino que se habían ido a otro lado.

—Sí...

—Tranquilo, Keiko va a estar bien. Fue un golpe duro para ella, pero es una chica fuerte.

—Lo sé. Eso me tranquiliza.

Yusuke terminó de tomar el café, y, por un momento, se quedó mirando a Shizuru con los ojos penetrantes, como si estuviera analizándola, viendo a través de ella. O como si tratase de decirle algo al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultárselo. Ella no podía descifrar lo que esos ojos significaban. Dio una bocanada de humo mientras le sostenía la mirada como si no le afectara, pero se sentía realmente extraña.

Yusuke nunca la había mirado así.

—Ya debo irme a trabajar —anunció él de pronto.

—Igual yo.

Shizuru sacó dos billetes del bolsillo y lo puso al lado de la taza vacía. Yusuke se tanteaba la ropa en busca de la billetera, pero no lograba hallarla. Al final terminó profiriendo maldiciones.

—Demonios, olvidé mi billetera.

—Tranquilo, yo invito esta vez —declaró a la vez que sacaba otros dos billetes del bolsillo.

Yusuke suspiró con resignación.

—Eso significa que tendré que invitarte la próxima.

—¿Eso es muy malo?

Y él la miró largamente, de nuevo con aquella mirada profunda y afilada.

—Para nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—La verdad es que —Cesó la fijeza de la mirada sobre el café y miró a Shizuru—... la razón por la cual dejé a Keiko fue...

—Entiendo —lo interrumpió ella—. No tienes que decirlo.

—No podía estar con ella si ella ya no era la dueña de mis pensamientos. Le pertenecían a otra persona.

Shizuru bajó la mirada sobre el café humeante. Ella compartía la culpa de Yusuke.

—Hace tiempo —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le costaba sacar las palabras—... Hace tiempo que sentía cosas por ti —confesó.

Él quedó perplejo.

—Pero tú estabas con Keiko —continuó—. Traté de olvidar estos sentimientos. Intenté tener citas, pero...

—Shizuru...

—Ambos tenemos la culpa.

Yusuke tardó en procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Luego bajó la mirada al café. Tomó un sorbo y sonrió.

—Entonces ambos enfrentaremos esto y dejaremos de ocultarnos de todos —Volvió a mirarla. Ella también lo miraba sorprendida. Y esperanzada—, juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ¿Qué puedo decir? Shipeo a Shizuru con todos XD Y además ella me encanta. Leí un fic de Yusuke x Shizuru y mis ojos brillaron. Primero con Kurama, luego con Hiei y ahora con Yusuke XD**

 **Muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí :D**

 **¡Un saludo enorme!**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
